Flashback
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: Throughout Amu's whole lovelife, there has been one guy who has always been there for her. Kukamu oneshot with minor pairings of TadasexRima and YayaxKairi. T for safety.


_It is a slightly chilly fall night. In the local park, you see a 13 year old Amu and a 14 year old Kuukai. They are laying_ _in the grass, watching the stars, and chatting. Their charas are back at their own homes. Amu is shaking with excitement, just waiting for their current conversation about basketball to finish. Kuukai finally notices this and asks her how her day was._

_The pinkette excitedly tells him that Tadase is now her boyfriend. While she is going on about this with a happy expression, Kuukai's expression clearly shows jealousy. As soon as Amu is done, though, he gives her a classic grin and congratulates her. He is obviously setting aside his feelings for the moment so as to not spoil Amu's mood._

_Amu thanks him and informs him that he was the first person she had wanted to tell. When asked why, she smiles mysteriously and says,"Hmm . . . I don't really know . . . "_

* * *

_Now we go to the Souma household._ _It is an April_ _afternoon, a full eighteen months since the last incident,_ _and all of the family is outside enjoying the nice weather. All, that is, except for one. 15 year old Kuukai is in his room, with his arm around a crying Amu, who, as you already know, is a year younger than him. Her charas are floating around nervously._

_He is trying_ _desperately to comfort her, to make her tears stop, but she is just so distraught. Tadase, it seems, thinks Amu would be happier with Ikuto, so he breaks up with her, telling her that Ikuto will make her much happier and will be a much better boyfriend. Amu blames herself because, on the day before the break-up, Tadase had found Amu kissing Ikuto on her balcony._

_Kuukai finally yells over her crying that she is being stupid. This makes Amu pause long enough for Kuukai to tell her,"If Tadase wants you to be happy, then you should be happy, because nothing makes him more miserable than you being miserable. Who knows, you might be happier with do whatever you think is right."_

_Amu wipes her eyes and comments quietly,"No one will be a better boyfriend than Tadase, and I just-"_

_Kuukai interrupts her. "If he didn't want you to try to love Ikuto, wouldn't he have gotten mad at Ikuto and blamed him?"_

_The pinkette springs up, telling him that he doesn't understand anything. When she runs out, Kuukai doesn't try to stop her. Daichii suggests that they should go to her house and appologize, but Kuukai tells_ _him that_ _she really needs some time alone. The chara asks how he knew this, and his owner says,"I just do. I've known Amu for a really long time, after all."_

* * *

_Amu finds Kuukai practicing soccer in the park after a full week of no contact. When he sits down under a tree to rests, she runs to him and wraps her arms around him._

_"Hey, hey, Amu-chan? What's this for?" Kuukai is clearly enjoying the attention Amu is giving him. He's been calling her by her first name for a while now, although he still adds -chan._

_She smiles."I'm so sorry Kuukai! You were right all along, Ikuto makes me very happy, and Tadase has seemed to take an interest in Rima, so I'm thinking about hooking them up sometime soon, and I'm really really really sorry Kuukai!"_

_For a second it is hard for Kuukai to keep the grin on his face, because he is once again placing her happiness above his own affections. He decideds to shake this feeling off and just be happy for her. _

_"So you're going out with a college dude?! Isn't he considered a pedo now?" he jokes._

_She ruffles his hair. "Kuukai!"_

_They both laugh. Then Kuukai says in the same voice as before,"What? I gotta protect you, don't I?"_

_A smile stretches across Amu's face. "Yeah, I gues so!"_

* * *

_Now it is exactly two years later. We are in the exact same place too, although 17 year old Kuukai isn't practicing his already perfect soccer skills, nor is he doing anything else active. This evening, he's sitting under a tree slightly sad, and a little confused, actually. __He has just learned from Daichii that two weeks ago, Ikuto was forced to break up with Amu because, now that he was 21, the threat that Easter could get Amu under their control because of her connections with him was just too great. Well, this certainly made him sad out of compassion for Amu, but there is another reason for his jumble of feelings._

_"So . . . she went to Fujisaki huh?" Kuukai asks to his chara._

_"Y-yeah." Daichii hated being the one to tell his owner almost as much as Kuukai hated the news itself._

_"And now their dating, right?"_

_"Don't over-react Kuukai!"_

_The ex-guardian smiles a sad smile. "I won't . . . it's just that . . . well, you know how usually she comes to me when stuff like this happens . . . "_

_A shrug came from Daichii. "Maybe she was more comfortable with telling Nagihiko. You know he has a way with advice, and no other guy could know girls as good as he does."_

_"I guess you're right, but still, I've been the one who's helped her with all of her love-life problems, and normally she tells me, no one else. This time, I'm getting information two weeks after it all happened, and I had to use my own damn chara to pry it out of Temari . . . no offense, of course."_

_"I know, I know. You're also jelous because you love her."_

_Kuukai looks down at his battered sneakers. "She's the only girl I've ever thought about in that way. I just can't imagine myself with another girl. Even when I was dating Yaya back last year, she just wasn't the same as Amu, which is why I ended up breaking up with her after a couple weeks."_

_Daichii punches his owner on the head, which didn't hurt that much, but causes him to look up at his chara. "Kuukai, stop being so down! Sure, right now you probably can't imagine yourself with someone else, but you'll find that one special someone soon. Think about how many girls can't imagine themselves with anyone but you. There has to be one who likes you for you. As for Amu, she'll probably end up telling you about this Ikuto and Nagihiko think soon."_

_Kuukai smiles, and this time it was a true smile. "Yeah, you're right Daichii!"_

_Daichii laughs. "I always am!"_

* * *

_Now we go to 16 year old Amu, who is in the elementary school yard. The first winter snow has just fallen, and she is watching over 10 year old Ami while Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are having a no-teams-no-rules snowball fight with Ami's own chara._

_"Hey Amu," Ami says._

_"Yeah?" Amu responds._

_"Why doesn't Kuukai come over anymore? Why is it that when you come home and tell me stories about high school, you never mention him anymore? Are you not friends with him or something?"_

_Amu stared down at the pristine white snow. "Don't worry Ami, I'm still friends with him. We talk at school all the time. It's just that . . . can you keep a secret?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Ok then. I've always felt more partial to him, in a way. He's like a big brother to me . . . but when Ikuto bro-you remember Ikuto, right?"_

_"He was very nice, probably your best boyfriend."_

_"Yeah . . . anyways, when he broke up with me, I was really sad, but after a few days, all I could think about was Kuukai. Why I didn't go to him, I don't know. Instead, I went to Nagi and talked it over with him. Eventually, the conversation turned somehow, and I asked him to be my boyfriend. The day after I agreed, I felt . . . guilty, for some reason."_

_Ran floats over. "Amu-chan, like we said, you love Kuukai, not Nagi."_

_Amu and her sister lookes up at the little chara. "I couldn't tell my boyfriend that. Besides, you know how much he loved me; it would've broken his heart. So, Ami, I kept being is girlfriend, but . . . I just couldn't hang around Kuukai and not feel guilty."_

_"So you let a boy get in between you and Kuukai?"_

_Amu smiles a sad smile at her. "You could say that."_

_Ami climed up onto a big pile of snow. "When I get older," she declared, "I'll be honest to my boyfriend, and still be happy with my guy friends. I'll tell them the truth, and if they like me enough, we'll be able to work it all out!"_

_Her big sister claps. "Bravo! That is exactly . . . what I should've done . . . "_

_Ami throws another question at her. "Where is Nagi?"_

_Amu looks down. "Nagi went to America to further his dancing career."_

_"But he'll be back, right?"_

_"I . . . don't know."_

* * *

Now we teleport to the present. It's about a week after the previous scene, and it's midnight. Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Yaya are all up at Kuukai's granfather's house, along with Kuukai himself, of course. Amu is sitting cross-legged on the porch, wrapped up in a thick blanket. She is unnable to fall asleep, unlike all of her charas.

She sighs. A snowflake lands upon her nose, then quickly dissapears. She mutters,"It seems like all of the guys I like are just like these snowflakes. they always dissapear so quickly, and the one flake I want . . . I can't seem to get."

Kuukai is now starting to sneak over. He is wondering why she's out so late, it seems. Once close enough, he pounces her and covers her mouth with one of his large hands. Of course, Amu screams, but it's very muffled.

"Relax Amu-chan, it's just me!" Kuukai loosens his grip and laughs at her fright.

"Ku-Kuukai! Why the heck-? Don't scare me like that! You . . ." Amu throws his arms off, along with her blanket. Her anger is clearly expressed through her loud words. She doesn't even seem to notice that she's absolutely freezing in her long, black flanel pants, hot pink tank-top, and white wool socks.

The Souma rolled his eyes, causing Amu to glare at him. It's quite comical, actually, considering that he is at least six inches taller than her and is way more muscular, although not overly-so like some of his classmates.

After a few seconds of getting yelled at by a "midget", he hugs himself and complains about the cold. His clothes, some gray sweatpants, nothing else, are more suited for his grandfather's warm house and his comfortable bed in his own room. He's the only one of the group who actually gets their own room. Amu must share a room with Yaya and Rima was almost too happy to share the other guest room with Tadase.

His complaints make Amu realise that she's freezing too. She picks up her blanket and wraps herself in it, sighing with relief when warmth wrapped her body up.

Kuukai fake pouts. "That's not fair. Don't I deserve the blanket too since I'm wearing less than you are?"

Even now that she's older, Amu still can't control her out-of-control blush. "L-Let's just go back inside."

Before Amu can do anything, Kuukai grabs the blanket from her and wraps it around both of them. His body is much warmer than just the blanket, and Amu's face goes from red to redder as she's pushed into his chest. She's tense for a little bit, but then gives in and wraps her thin arms around him, smiling to herself. Time seems to freeze around the peaceful scene.

A while later, Amu can't stop herself from yawning. It had to be at least two in the morning. She let's Kuukai support her weight just a little more each second, until he's practically holding her up. "Oi, is someone sleepy?" he asks.

"Umm . . . " Amu wipes her eyes, "maybe a little, but I don't want to disturb Yaya. You know how annoyed she can get at people who wake her up." Despite the fact that Yaya is already 15, she is still unbelievably childish. Then again, a mature Yaya is impossible to imagine by anyone.

"You can sleep with me if you'd like. It's not like I have anyone to bother."

Once his words sink in, Amu's redder face turns to reddest. She tries to hide it by staring down. "No no, it's . . . uh, fine."

"Aww, come on Amu-chan. You know I wouldn't do anything seriously perverted to you," Kuukai grins, obviously getting some enjoyment out of this.

Amu looks up at him. "Then why did you bring _a box of condoms_?!"

He shrugs, acting as if the comment didn't phase him, which it probably didn't. "In case Tadase or I need them. And when did I show you that box anyways?"

Little does Kuukai know that Amu had heard from Yaya that he had them yesterday, so she just had to go look. Amu hides her face again, beaten. Her human blanket laughs at her. "Ah, you're cute when you're beaten Amu-chan!"

"Yeah well, your not that cute when you've won," she mutters, lying.

Kuukai grins in a way that makes him seem like a boy who was admitting something. "That's not what I heard from Yaya-chan today."

Amu glares up at him. Her blush, which had finally managed to fade away, came back, brighter than ever. "How much did she tell you? Gah, I knew she couldn't keep a secret!"

"Who is this 'flake' you want anyways?"

"You heard all that?! You eavesdropper!"

"Well, I asked you something Amu_-kohai._ Aren't you going to answer?" ((**A/N:** '-kohai' is the exact opposite of '-sempai'.))

Amu tries to push away from him, but his strong grip holds her in place. Looks like she won't be able to get away without giving an answer. "N-No one! You know what, maybe I'll just go back to my room. Yaya won't be that angry at me . . . "

Kuukai's expression softens, although his death grip doesn't, and he looks almost pleading. "Come on Amu, you can tell me. Please?"

Her eyes grow wide. Her face shows her inside struggle to keep her own secret. Finally, his cute face wins, and Amu admits,"You." Then, words just tumble out of her mouth like a secret that's been kept too long.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about my break up with Ikuto or Nagihiko, but I just felt really strange about it. And I'm sorry I've been so distant from you. It's just that I liked you, but asked out Nagi anyways, so I felt really really guilty around you. I . . . l-love you Kuukai. Please, I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Kuukai smiles genty and hugs her tighter. "Thanks . . . Amu. I've always wanted to hear those words from you. I've loved you for so long . . . It was probably love at first sight when I first saw you enter the Guardian Greenhouse back in the sixth grade."

* * *

_From that night onward, Souma Kuukai and Hinamori Amu were a couple._ _They dated for six years, then Kuukai finally summed up the courage to propose to her. They had a lovely marrige about six months after Tadase and Rima's, then went to Kairi and Yaya's wedding day a year later. Now, Kuukai and Amu still live in Seiyo. Kuukai had turned down the chance to be a huge sports star to just be Seiyo Middle's gym coach. That way, he could still stay with Amu and their two kids year-round. Amu is Seiyo Middle's school councelor and helps kids all the time._

_The charas, like all the others, eventually dissapeared. Kuukai lost Daichii on his 18th birthday and Amu lost her four charas when she was two weeks into being 21. When people become what they desire, their charas go back into their eggs, their purpose complete. Kuukai and Amu's oldest child has one chara, while her other has two._

* * *

Finally I'm done with this story! It's my first story that doesn't directly know the people's thoughts. What would that be called?

I know, I need to update Two Orphans. I'm gonna do that eventually! Gimme more time!

I've been really busy lately. On Sunday I'm going to be heading to Virginia for a week for Vacation with my grandmother. We'll get to stay in the Martha Washington Hotel, and it's supposed to be haunted. :D I'm super excited.

Oh, by the way, I don't own Shugo Chara. Please review?


End file.
